¿Cuanto es para siempre?
by meconsume
Summary: Stefan y Katherine se vuelven a encontrar, después de todo lo vivido juntos no pueden evitar sentir ese odio, esa pasión, ese miedo, ese deseo, ese amor al verse. ¿Lograran admitir lo que sienten o solo sera un recuerdo mas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**_

_**Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios.**_

**_One-shot de un encuentro entre Stefan y Katherine después de que Elena escogiera a Damon y antes de que Katherine tome la cura. Por que no hay ningún fict de ellos en español y esta pareja simplemente es única. Para mi compañera de team Pili y alguna stefarine, que, como nosotras no se da por vencida con estos dos. _**

* * *

**Stefan **

Y aquí estaba, luego de peleas, decepciones, errores, lamentos, tristezas, amores, pasiones. Aquí estaba, solo. Elena le había escogido, había elegido a Damon. Estaba feliz por el, por ellos, quería que ella fuese feliz. Que viviera una eternidad en plenitud y armonía, **aunque eso significara que no lo hiciera conmigo. **

Una lagrima cayo sobre mi mejilla y la limpie con la palma de mi mano. Me encontraba en el bosque, rodeado de esos arboles inmensos, de la oscuridad, de los animales nocturnos: Yo también lo soy, pensé. Soy un animal nocturno, una bestia de la noche, un demonio. Aun no puedo creer que intentara cambiar lo que soy, **esto soy**, me dije. Era un monstruo y me odiaba. Odiaba que Elena no me haya elegido, odiaba no poder darle lo que ella quería, odiaba ser vampiro, odiaba a mi hermano **por ser lo que yo no pude**.

Me apoye en un árbol y el tronco rugió bajo mi cuerpo. Todo lo que tocaba se rompía Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, no iba a detenerme, no esta vez. Lloraría hasta que ya no quede agua en mi cuerpo, hasta que el cansancio me consuma, hasta que duela.

Un conejo blanco paso frente a mi, asustadizo. Lo mire despreocupadamente, no tenia sed, la sangre no curaría este dolor. Nada lo haría Me di vuelta y golpee el tronco lo mas fuerte que pude, un oyo se abrió en la fina madera, las astillas se clavaron en mis nudillos haciendo que el dolor de mi corazón se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo. Me alivio saber que aun no había dejado de sentir. No puedes, me susurre, sientes demasiado. Golpee el tronco de vuelta. Una y otra vez, miles de veces clavándome mas astillas, haciendo que mis dedos sangraran y las lagrimas cayeran agolpándose sobre mis mejillas.

-si quieres matarte hay formas mas sencillas -susurro alguien detrás de mi, no, me dije. No había nadie aquí, solo yo, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo Me gire, comprobando mis sospechas, no había nadie. En algún lugar del bosque un lobo aulló y un búho canto, estaba solo. Apoye mi frente sobre el árbol dejando que el dolor continuara, una brisa me recorrió el cuerpo, llegando a mis brazos desnudos. -seria un desperdicio -hablo otra vez esa voz femenina, el viento llego de vuelta, golpeando mi cuerpo con su frío. Me gire hacia atrás nadie. Otra brisa, yo girándome a la derecha, nadie. Otra, yo mirando hacia el centro: una mujer, morocha, los rasgos conocidos, la sonrisa picara, la vestimenta atrevida, los ojos oscuros y luminosos. Katherine.

-que haces? -me pregunto, la mire con asco, con terror, con desprecio. Ella continuaba con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Limpie mi cara con los puños.

-vete -ordene en tono frío Pude oír como se acercaba a mi, me toco el hombro con la mano, no se lo impedí ¿para que? ella era mas fuerte, **podría hacer de mi lo que quiera. Total, ya estaba roto.**

-que paso, Stefan? -susurro en mi oído, su voz contenía un deje de preocupación y eso me molesto. Era muy buena mentirosa, pero no le creía.

-nada, ¿no puedo venir al bosque? -dije con brusquedad, ella se alejo un poco de mi, me miro, escrutándome con sus ojos. Ella lo averiguaría, era inteligente.

-hay algo mas...-achico sus ojos, y se me acerco de vuelta, quedando a centímetros de mis labios. Mi sangre corrió con mas fluidez, podía sentirlo todo. Las suaves hojas moviéndose con el viento, los animales corriendo y sus corazones palpitando fuertemente, la luna en lo alto, observándonos El calor del cuerpo de Katherine en frente mio.

-ella lo eligió a el -dije sin poder aguantar. Su mirada siempre me había intimidado. Ella sonrió era una sonrisa llena de maldad e ironía. Quise golpearla.

-y de que te lamentas? -me pregunto con rebeldía - esto era lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado -**había dicho "nos"**. Se acerco de vuelta, de echo, nunca se había alejado. Paso su lengua por el labio inferior, haciéndome temblar. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir como si su respiración fuera la mía y la mía la de ella. Sus brazos se posaron sobre mi cuello, y unió sus manos detrás de este. Me miro fijamente, luego a mis labios y de vuelta a mis ojos.

Paso sus manos por mis abdominales, recorriendolos con experiencia, **se lo permití.**

Me saco la remera casi arrancándola, y toco con sus dedos cálidos mi piel fría ** se lo permití.**

Uso la velocidad vampirica para tirarme al suelo y caer sobre mi, **se lo permití.**

Toco mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos y luego se los llevo a la boca, lamiéndolos, **se lo permití. **

Corrió su pelo, poniéndolo de costado, y me toco el cuello, con manos firmes y expertas, **se lo permití.**

Me mordió con lujuria, tomo de mi, clavando sus colmillos en mi piel mas y mas profundo, **se lo permití. **

Cuando se alejo su boca tenia sangre, me miro con una sonrisa de deseo. La mire sin expresión en mi rostro. Acerco sus labios a mi boca y con voz suave dijo: -**besame.**

Me encontré con mi mente, antes la idea hubiera desaparecido en un segundo, pero ahora ya no, ya no le pertenecía a nadie. Elena no me había escogido, por lo tanto estaba solo. Y katherine...ella tal vez era esa distracción que necesitaba. Me miraba, como si esperara que la rechazara, pero en vez de eso la bese, fuerte y profundo con mi legua jugando con la suya, con mis manos sobre su cuerpo, tocándola delicadamente. Ella pareció sorprendida pero me siguió, intensifico el beso tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos firmes, mordiéndome el labio inferior y luego llevándoselo a la boca para chuparlo. Me separe un segundo, para pensar. No lo necesitaba, ya no pensaba.

Entonces, la volví a besar, **me lo ****permití****.**

Me permití sentir todo eso que había olvidado, me permití dejar de pensar y actuar, ser impulsivo por una vez en mi vida. Mis lagrimas ya caían de vuelta por mis mejillas, mezclándose con los labios de Katherine, con nuestro beso. Ella me beso hundiendo su boca en la mía era el único consuelo que podría darme, y yo lo sabia. Por un momento olvide donde estaba, olvide todo y viaje hasta 1864 donde, aunque nunca lo admitiría, me había enamorado de ella. Había pensado en Katherine como un ser indefenso y al saber su secreto la había protegido, en esa época**ella era mi vida, ella era por lo que ****quería ****seguir viviendo.**

Y ahora, esa persona se había ido, había desaparecido. Ya no era el mismo y había descubierto a la verdadera Katherine, a la perra egoísta de Katherine. Me separe de ella en un movimiento brusco, me miro con el pelo revuelto y los ojos en llamas. La mire avergonzado, yo no era así Esto no estaba bien, Katherine era malvada, no podía caer en sus redes de nuevo, porque si lo hacia, si permitía aunque sea por un segundo que ella me manipulase como antes, yo...no, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-te amo, Stefan -dijo Katherine, sus ojos estaban cansados e iluminados, como si fuera a llorar. La mire, sentía lastima por ella. Solo podía decirme que me amaba, esa mentira que me habia dicho por años, y dolía cada vez que lo decía, cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras dolía, porque en el fondo, quería que fueran ciertas. Quería creerle.

-no es suficiente -le dije con exprecion dura. No la mire, no podia hacerlo

-si lo es, solo dime que me amas y sera suficiente -ella se me acerco y unió su mano a la mía No, susurro mi mente, no caías en su trampa. Ella es malvada, manipuladora, sin corazón ella no ama solo odia. -Stefan ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que deberíamos esperar? pues, el momento ha llegado tan solo dilo, y estaremos juntos

Levante mis ojos hacia los suyos, encontrándome con su mirada. Ella era tan diferente a Elena, Katherine era impasible, intensa, fría impulsiva, dura...**ella era débil,** me dije. Todo eso era un escudo que la protegía del mal. Y ahora, en este bosque en el medio de la noche, con las estrellas como única luz ella me estaba mostrando una parte de su ser, algún sentimiento humano que guardaba de sus días en vida.** Ella se estaba desnudando ante mi, y se sentía...bien**. Demasiado bien, sentía que podríamos ser felices, que podía tenerla, que ella era a la que yo quería Estaba confundido, hace unos minutos lloraba por Elena, y ahora...NO grito mi mente, llorabas por lo que pudiste tener con Elena, llorabas por esa ilusión de ser feliz, de ser normal, llorabas por ese primer amor fallido, llorabas por la persona que siempre amaste y nunca tuviste, **llorabas por Katherine. **

-te amo -le dije casi sin aliento, cubrí el espacio que nos separaba y la bese, como nunca antes la había besado, la bese con experiencia y sensualidad, con amor y locura, con pasión y delicadeza, con deseo y romance. Cuando nos separamos Katherine parecía estar en shock- quiero estar contigo, Katherine -dije sonriendo- **para siempre** -finalice.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa pura, algo que nunca le había visto hacer. Parecía dispuesta a abrasarme, yo me dejaría, quería fundirme en ella. Quería que recuperáramos todo el tiempo perdido. Me beso de vuelta, fue suave y conciso cuando se separo traía de vuelta la mascara, esa que yo odiaba. Esa mascara que me hacia detestarla. Se alejo de mi, sosteniéndome la mirada con sus ojos picaros.

-**para siempre es mucho tiempo** -dijo y entonces, se fue.

* * *

**_Estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte con los pensamientos de Katherine, que dicen? si les gusto déjenme review :) Gracias por leer. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Te digo adiós:**

**Katherine **

Le había dicho lo mismo que hace años, fui tan cobarde como para no aceptar lo que siento, **para no arriesgarme y dejarme amar.** Porque así era yo, era egoísta y no quería que la gente supiera que todo eso no era mas que una mascara, una careta que me ponía delante de todos...bueno, con Stefan no. El me conocía demasiado, el sabia que yo tenia alma, el me la había robado, **Stefan tenia mi alma, yo le pertenecía. **

Pero aun no estaba lista, no, no podía dejarme amar porque ¿que pasaba si después me lastimaba? ¿que pasaba si rompía mi corazón? tenia miedo, terror, de que algo así pasara. Y no me molestaba admitirlo, al menos no a mi misma. Años atrás había sido indefensa y frágil y jure nunca mas volver a serlo. Jure que nadie me lastimaría como me lastimaron, que no sufriría Pero eso no era posible, porque yo sentía Y los sentimientos eran tantos que ya no podía apagarlos, mi humanidad estaba por encima del vampirismo. Era mas humana que cualquier ser en esta tierra. Reí sin ganas.** Yo, Katherine Pierce, siento mas que nadie. **

Volví un pie hacia atrás yendo por la vieja ruta que daba al bosque. Me pare en seco, no podía volver. Stefan me odiaba, al menos eso debía de hacer, yo lo había lastimado. Una parte de mi mente hablo, esa que casi siempre toma mis decisiones "Katherine, primero estamos nosotras, ¿lo recuerdas?" si, pensé entre lagrimas. No puedo dejar que me descubran, porque si lo hacen, si tan solo siquiera llegan a pensar que soy buena ¿que pasara conmigo? "te utilizarían" me respondí, eso harían Stefan** no podía amarme tanto como yo lo necesitaba nadie podía hacerlo, porque yo me odiaba.** Yo sentía desprecio hacia mi misma, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Ni el amor mas puro, porque yo no podía amar. Yo lo lastimaría, Stefan estaría desdichado a mi lado, mis lagrimas cayeron, mas ardientes que nunca, sobre mis mejillas.

"Debes seguir" me consolé "a pesar de todo aun estas viva" ¿pero era eso cierto?, ¿realmente estaba viva? **¿se podía vivir sin amor?**

Camino, me alimento, hablo, pero no vivo. **No vivo**, me dije. Soy un ser, un ente en el medio de este enorme universo, soy alguien que nadie nota, algo en el medio de la nada que nadie quiere. Excepto...Stefan.

Stefan me quería, el me lo había dicho, el me amaba. No a Elena, sino a mi. Solo a mi, una sonrisa ocupo mi rostro. Debía volver por el, tenia que arriesgarme a una eternidad de amor sincero...para **siempre**, había dicho. Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

Corrí hacia el bosque, con mis piernas como si no estuvieran ahí, mi corazón latiendo de prisa, mi cabello volando con el viento.

Cuando llegue sentí como el mundo caía bajo mis pies, debía pensar bien esto, era algo de vida o muerte. Stefan me quería pero ¿y yo? si, lo quería Pero ¿que nos haría estar juntos? ¿como pasaríamos el resto de la eternidad jurándonos amor eterno, con todo lo que había pasado? Nuestra historia era delicada, y yo no era precisamente la clase de mujer que tiene una relación Pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando me había dicho que me amaba, alguien que me ama, suspire. Alguien que me acepta, que quiere vivir conmigo para **siempre.** Sonreí, era inevitable hacerlo. ¿Esto seria difícil? si. ¿Tendría que luchar conmigo misma? si, ¿habría complicaciones, peleas, discusiones? si, pero eso era lo lindo que afrontemos todo eso juntos, que sepamos como sobrellevar cada una de las piedras que aparezcan en nuestro camino. Después de todo, **cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, aunque tropiecen mil veces, se encuentran. **

A lo lejos escuche a Stefan, me acerque a él con mi super velocidad, me miro. Pero no como antes, sino que su cara era de miedo, de tristeza, de agonía y me rompía el corazón verlo así.

-¿que haces aquí -me dijo despectivamente. Las palabras sobraban, porque no podía expresarle con ellas todo lo que sentía. Así que lo bese, fue tierno, fue romántico, fue **épico**. El se alejo, mirándome. -no así Katherine, no si después...

-sh -puse un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo- te amo, y no importa el tiempo que tome tratare de cambiar por ti -dije sonriendo, stefan tenia esa mirada de cansancio

-no -dijo tristemente- no puedo, no puedo esperarte -su voz era cohibida y lejana

-por favor, ¿para **siempre** recuerdas? -dije en tono desesperante, no soportaría perderle de vuelta, no puedo estar sola otra vez, no ahora, ahora no

-**¿cuanto es para siempre?** -pregunto él. Me tome unos minutos para pensar, para reflexionar todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía. No me alcanzaría una vida entera para pedirle perdón **ni le alcanzaría toda la eternidad para aceptarme. **

Pensé en lo irónico que era esto, hace unos minutos Stefan estaba seguro de amarme, de pasar toda su existencia conmigo, y ahora...aviamos vuelto a caer, estábamos otra vez en ese pozo sin fondo. Pero esta vez no podía sacarlo, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar esta relación por mi misma.

-**para siempre **-repetí con voz baja, Stefan me miro- **a veces, es solo un segundo** -dije y me largue a llorar.

Stefan me beso, mis lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas como un torbellino y me deje calmar por el, por sus manos, por su toque. El me estaba salvando de mi misma, y lo amaba. Lo amaba, mas que a nadie en el mundo. Stefan me había salvado y no podía permitir que me dejara, pero tampoco podía atarlo a mi porque eso lo haría infeliz.

Tiempo, esa palabra tan odiosa, necesitábamos tiempo.

-lo se -dijo el en un susurro, abrazándome con brazos fuertes y temblorosos. Me soltó por un momento y se separo de mi, yéndose. Corrí hasta estar frente a el, y lo bese de vuela. Con pasión, con lentitud, con tristeza, con agonía con lujuria, con todos esos sentimientos que me negaba a darle, lo bese con amor...

Cuando sabia que ya no podría retenerlo mas, y que todo había acabado, lo solté, Stefan me miro y beso mi mano, dulcemente

-adiós Stefan -dije entre sollozos

-adiós Katherine -me dijo despacio, y se fue.

Sentí que caía profundamente en ese pozo de dolor y angustia, en ese lugar oscuro que siempre me esperaba, deseoso de mi fin. En mi mente susurre con palabras atoradas:

**No he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós. **

**No se si me quisiste...no se si te quería...**

**O tal vez, nos quisimos demasiado los dos**

* * *

Conozco más de la eternidad y del propio fin, vivo en plena oscuridad, vivo admirando la luz del sol cada día, vivo pendiente de un rayo de amor, vivo dedicada a mantener la noche en el cielo, conozco miles de miles de trucos para mantener oculta una lagrima, puedo parecer invisible si quiero, pero siempre estaré aquí sintiendo como el tiempo pasa frente a mí, viendo la eternidad y el fin, viendo cómo se van aquellas cosas que ame, esperando que mi corazón encuentre lo que necesito, y seguiré esperando para saber que quiero, seguiré esperando hasta que mi alma encuentre la luz, seguiré esperando durante toda mi eternidad en mi propia oscuridad, seguiré esperando hasta que llegues tu...-Katherine Pierce.

* * *

_**La segunda parte como dije, contada por Katherine. Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos, besos, Rocío.**_


End file.
